curiosity: blow job
by ultimatedragonia
Summary: well, all of T.k. 's team mates seem to be bragging about a blowjob and T.k. doesn't know what it is. who will help hi. cross over between naruto and Digimon


T.k. found himself once again abandoned on the outside peeping in. All of his friends stood around him, congregating and cackling about a 'blowjob'. The young hyperactive ninja always seemed to have a deficiency grasping metaphors, specifically those pertaining to sexual intercourse.

His friend and teammate, Catherine, relayed her most recent experience with a less than thrilled Davis. While the others soaked it in, he desperately someone would clue him in.

"Hey Catherine, what is s blowjob?" he interrupted her abruptly.

The Blonde French glared at him. "You're not serious are you?"

Yolie, her best friend decided to cut in. "Billboard Brow, your teammate is obviously dense. Just tell him what it is so he can run along and shout 'believe it'!"

"Yolie pig!" she sneered. "You take that back right now or else." Her eyes emitted a burning flame.

"Bring it on Billboard Brow!" Yolie challenged back.

"Yolie pig!!!!!" Just like that, the two women who are ironically the best of friends battled over another trivial matter.

Their comrades watched in comical disbelief and sighed.

"This is such a drag," Iori chimed in his trademark phrase for everything that didn't allow him to relax.

"Hey Iori?" T.k. stepped over to him.

"Yeah, what's up T.k.?"

"What is a blowjob?"

The chunnin genius shut his eyes and looked down. _"This is such a drag." _

-CRASH-

The jinchuuriki immediately turned his head to spot what caused the loud obstruction to his sensitive ears.

A lovely blue-haired young girl appears to have fainted.

"Hinata," T.k. called out as he joined her side. "Hinata….Hinata, speak to me." He allowed the young billionaire heiress' head to rest on his lap as he attempted to resuscitate her.

"T.k.………….." she mindlessly called out, completely unaware of her current state.

"Hinata……"

"Don't worry about her T.k.," her teammate Kiba Inuzuka stepped in. "She tends to get antsy like this especially when a certain someone is around," he hinted, apparently noticing the dumbfounded look on the whiskered man's face.

"Oh….well….ok I guess. Maybe I should take her home and make sure this guy won't make her pass out."

"_How dumb can one idiot be? This man is hopeless. I still can't believe I lost to him at the Chunnin exams." _"That's alright; I'll carry her. It's on the way to the training ground anyway. See you later T.k.." Kiba placed an unconscious Hinata on his back and whisked away in duration of a few seconds.

The jinchuuriki scratched his head. "What the heck is going on with everyone?" he questioned aloud to no one in particular.

Iori vacated the area closely behind Kiba. Circumstances were too troublesome for him to stick around. Choji Akamichi also took his leave. His stomach craved more barbeque.

All that remain are Tenten and Rock Lee. The two of them were stood close to one another, sneaking glances here and there. Both of their cheeks were flushed. The fight in front of them hadn't bothered them for the simple fact they couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

"_My fire of youth burns bright. I sense Tenten's fire as she stands beside me. I should do my best to cause them to go wild. If I cannot do that, I will run around the village 500 times. If I cannot do that, I will do 1,000 push-ups on one finger. If I cannot do that, I will do 2,000 sit-ups." _

"_Oh my god, Lee is so hot. Wait, what am I saying? He's annoying is more like it." _Images of her teammate's chiseled abdomen encased her view. The weapon's mistress wanted to kiss and sensually bite at the work of art. The experience Catherine divulged somehow fought its way into her own psyche. _"I wonder how big he is. I wonder_ _if he works 'it' out too."_

"Tenten," he burst into her thoughts.

"What is it?"

"I can feel your heat coming this way and I want this opportunity to fan your flames of youth."

"_God, he ruins it with the weakest pickup line ever. He's got to be more original."_ She looked at his body once more. _"Oh well, I'll teach him after I find out just how well his training does him in between the sheets," _she deliciously grinned.

"Allow me to lead the way to a much more secluded location."

"Wai-"she began to protest, but was carried off bridal style before she could halt his advances.

Yolie and Catherine have both expelled their chakra. The two kunoichi are down to their last attack before deciding a winner.

Yolie gathers a kunai from her bag and proceeds to cut strands of her hair. Catherine immediately notices what her friend's intentions are.

"You planning to catch me in that hair trap you used on me last time Yolie pig?" she smugly asked.

"_You think you're so clever Billboard Brow but I've got a surprise waiting for you." _The platinum blonde tosses the aforementioned at Catherine who dodged it.

"You've gotta' do a lot better than that Yolie pig." The pink-haired medic inches closer to her target, she is confidently implanting all of her chakra into one final knock out punch. She eyes Yolie's hair trap and side steps it. "Here I come, yyyaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

"_Perfect, I've just about got her now." _Yolie's hands formulate a familiar pattern, no doubt about to use a clan technique on her rival.

"Got you!"

"Mind body transfer technique," the platinum blonde chanted.

Catherine's body instantly became stunned. _"What is this? This doesn't feel like the last time, it's a completely different technique." _

Yolie without delay directs Catherine's body into the hair trap she has placed earlier to complete her flawless plan. The latter is unable to do a thing to stop her. No longer in control of her body's movements, the pink-haired medic submits to the former.

"Looks like I won this time Billboard Brow," she gloats.

"You were just lucky," she paused. "No, your plan was brilliant Yolie," she conceded.

"You almost had me but it looks like I could still teach you a thing or two."

"Yeah, yeah; you won't win next time."

They both growl at each other. Meanwhile, T.k. witnessed the entire contest without so much as peep. It must be an eclipse for him. To do something this astonishing and mature seemed surreal.

"T.k.," Catherine angrily addressed.

The jinchurriki's skin crawled. He knew that voice and expression. He'd be experiencing a lot of pain in the very near future.

"Well would you look at the time. I think Grandma Tsunade wants me for a mission, see ya'." He without more ado made his retreat stage left.

"Get back here!!" she pursued.

Yolie sighs. _"When will Billboard ever realize how much she loves that goofy idiot?" _

After successfully outwitting Catherine with a combination of henges and shadow clones, T.k. enters the Hokage Tower.

"T.k.," a raven-haired kunoichi called out to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Hikari, where's Grandma Tsunade?"

"She's at a very important meeting right now. Is there something I can help you with?" she smiled.

"_That smile. She's so freakin' hot. No, I'm not sick like pervy-sage." _"Um…well…." he blushed and scratched his head. "I….uh…"

"What's wrong T.k.? You know what, follow me to my office."

He nodded and allowed her to lead the way. As he trailed closely behind, his eyes transfixed themselves on her tight black kimono. His mind drooled at how well it hugged her modest but generous curves.

Hikari glanced over her shoulder to spot his unusual behavior. She turned to him, "are you feeling ok T.k.?"

His cheeks reddened, "oh yeah Hikari, never better."

She gazed into his eyes in order to find any deceit but discovered nil. _"As if T.k. would ever lie to me, I doubt he can lie without being caught." _The medical ninja brushed it off and continued walking.

T.k.'s cerulean eyes once again converged onto her round backside. The way in which it teasingly swayed made T.k. Jr. very excited. _"What I would do to her," _he perversely thought.

"Here we are T.k.." She opened the door, insisting he enter first.

"Wow Hikari, your office is almost as big as grandma's," he gasped out loud. Her private area was spacious, although very little covered the space. Only a desk, a bookshelf, and a small bed decorated the area.

"Why thank you T.k.." She closed the door behind them. "You can make yourself comfortable if you like."

The jinchuuriki sat on the bed with his legs closed. Hikari pulled the chair from under her desk and placed it right in front of him.

The hyperactive ninja's face rivaled Hinata's as his eyes once again took in the raven-haired medic's entire frame. His pants were starting to grow tight. He begins to sweat, hoping he doesn't have an erection in front of her. She's 15 years his senior for crying out loud. She might laugh at him or worse.

Her face soon altered. She immediately took note of his reddened face and his sudden sweating. She cleared her throat. "Lie down T.k.."

"Why?"

She didn't bother asking him again. She forced him down on her own. "Stay there while I get a thermometer." Hikari rushed out to the hospital wing to retrieve an instrument to take his temperature.

The jinchuuriki lied on the bed staring at the ceiling. He breathed a sigh of relief she hadn't seen his developing erection. "That was a close one." Unfortunately, it hasn't yet eroded away. As a matter of fact, his member uncomfortably expanded inside his jumpsuit. _"Crap, not now." _

"T.k., I'm back."

"_No, this can't be happening to me. I'm done for. Well, life was nice while it lasted." _

Hikari appeared beside him. "I need you to place this under your tongue for a few seconds."

"O-Ok." His opened his mouth wide and the beautiful placed the tool inside. As she bends over him, her clothed breasts hang dangerously above his cavern. _"Pervy-sage, this is all your fault."_

The instrument beeped. "Hm, 99.8; seems normal for you." She reaches into her shirt to grab her stethoscope. "Alright T.k., now I need you to unbutton your shirt."

"I-I can't Hikari," he nervously gulped. T.k. senses his ass is about to be cooked if she happens to peek down and get a face full of his pee wee.

"That's ok, I'll do it." She not so gently ripped his jacket, exposing his firm abdomen. The cold metal against his chest caused him to jump. The medic listened to his heart. "Your heart's beating a bit fast but it should dissipate momentarily." As she backed up, hardness raked across her stomach. Her extensive experience won't be required for this prognosis. _"He's experiencing an erection. Well, makes sense since he's at the age for puberty. Don't worry T.k., you'll be just fine." _

The teenage ninja is in a panic. "Oh no, I'm sorry Hikari. I can't help it, I swear I tried." Tears ran down his face from embarrassment and the perceived ensuing beating he'd receive from not only herself, but Grandma Tsunade as well.

"It's perfectly normal. You aren't the first young ninja to be in **that **condition."

"I'm not?" he spoke unsurely.

"Of course not silly boy, you're just experiencing something every young female and male goes through."

"What's that?"

"You're becoming an adult T.k.," she smiled.

"Really?" She nodded. "Boo-yah, I'm a man now. I'm on top of the world, believe it."

"Yes you are."

"Oh that reminds me Hikari."

"Yes T.k.?"

"I was wondering…….what is a blowjob?"

"Eep!"

"What's going on?"

"Um….you see…..the thing is……" she didn't have any idea how to explain this to him. He isn't exactly the fastest learner when it comes to matters other than fighting.

"Yeah??"

"The thing is….."The medic nin is at a loss for words.

"Well maybe you can show me."

"T.k.!!!" she squealed in humiliation. Her skin reddened as his had earlier. Someone must be playing a sick and cruel joke on her, they had to be.

"I mean do you know what it is Hikari?"

Blood trickled from her nose. She can't take it anymore. The concept is corrupting her sane mind right now.

"Why yes…..I do know…..w-what it is....." she stuttered.

"Ok then, show me. I promise it'll be between us since everyone else I asked is acting like its some big secret."

"Um…T.k.…I mean don't you think….you're a bit young to know this stuff. What I'm trying to say is much older people like myself don't talk about these kinds of things."

"You just said I'm becoming a man. Did you lie to me when you said that?" His face and his attitude remained innocent throughout this whole strange process.

"No, but…..it's…..never-mind."

"What, tell me?"

She'd have to remember to beg for God and Lady Tsunade's forgiveness for what she was about to do. Of course, that will be when she herself discovers why she is considering granting his innocent but naughty and sinful request. "Nar-T.k.…."

"Yes?"

"I would like you to close your eyes and promise me you won't move. Can you do that?" Her insides shook. What is she getting herself into?

"Sure, whatever you want."

"No, promise me." Her eyes silently plead with him.

"I promise." His eyes instantly shut following his promise.

Hikari's eyes darted to his bulge. Apparently it still has bite. _"Forgive me God, Lady Tsunade." _

The medic nin ripped away the bottom of his jumpsuit, exposing his member.

The jinchuuriki felt the cold air over. He shivered. "C-C-Cold."

"_It won't be cold for very long T.k.." _The jonin tried to get her mind into focus on the act she was going to perform on a young man she considered a brother, someone she held dearly to her heart.

She moves on and adjusts herself onto the bed. She shifts his body so he lied vertically instead of horizontally to grant her a comfortable position in order to please him. She thought of kneeling on the floor but her knees would certainly bruise. Once she has him situated, she slithers in between his legs and eyes his rod. Although she may never express this to him, he was quite large. Probably the largest she's ever seen in all her years in the medical field. _"This may not be so bad." _

She took a deep breath and reached an unsteady, latching onto his rigid cock. T.k. groaned. "Ooh, this feels really nice."

"I'm glad." She seductively licked her lips. "Ok….." she breathed heavily. She drove her head down and slowly took him into her mouth.

"Hikari……w-what is this feeling?" he asked as an unimaginable warmth engulfed his dick. There was no sensation he ever experienced before today like this.

She slowly captured him as far down her throat as she could before retracting back to the tip and stalling. "Does it feel good T.k.?"

"Uh huh," he confirmed.

"Very good, be a good ninja and keep lying there until I say otherwise ok."

"Yes Hikari."

She caringly wrapped her lips around his head and gave him a soft suck. The medic nin's doubt began to wade for the time being.

"Ooh…."

She took him back into her mouth. She allowed herself 3 inches of what seems to be a 9 inch slab of fox meat at her disposal. With 1/3 of his member trapped in her cavern, she proceeded to unhurriedly bob her head up and down. Snail-like, deliberate strokes of her small but supple lips applied themselves while including her soft silky tongue to follow closely behind.

The young man beneath her twitched with every flick and sensation she created with her contact. She quickly peaked to notice his eyes scrunching from the pleasure she bestowed upon him. The jinchuuriki really didn't know what he had gotten himself into. A small part of her appeared pleased and her nerves altered into pure adrenaline. She'd require every fiber of it if she were to finish her guilty but rewarding task of solving an innocent ninja's problem.

"I said don't move," she spoke with an unknown sexy edge to her voice.

"I'm sorry Hikari. I couldn't help it; this feels weird but really good. I never felt this incredible before."

"It's alright. Don't you worry about a thing, I'm here for you." She returned to her duty. T.k. instantaneously groaned wildly, thrashing about as he did so. Spasms of frenzied euphoria engorged his being. The warmth she provided for him unmatched by anything. He needed anything to stay in control so Auntie Hikari won't be upset with him.

"_I know; I could bite my lip. Here goes." _The blond bit down on his lips hard, so forceful blood trickled down his chin.

The jonin caught wind of this and frowned. "T.k., don't do that again."

"I'm sorry. It feels great and I'm trying not to move like I promised."

The frown turned upside down. "I appreciate that. Now, let me finish." Suddenly an instinct crept into her brain. Maybe she's approaching this the wrong way. Why should she express disdain? He is a virgin obviously, so why not torture him and make this a day he'll never forget. It's the least she could do after all he's done for her. Her mind made up, a renewed vigor spurred the medic nin on.

This time, Hikari was determined to devour more of his meat into her throat. She relaxed her gag reflex, gathered moist liquid, and engorged him once more. _"I won't release you until you've…come in my mouth T.k.." _

The hyperactive ninja involuntarily arched his back, forcing himself to connect with the back of her mouth. "Hikari……" he pleasurably cried.

She moaned in response. She vaguely knew of the effect humming with the tip nearing the back of her esophagus would do to a man. Tsunade taught her that trick nearly a decade back when she first began to have sexual intercourse. Needing a breather, she released him for a brief second then took him back in, repeating the deep-throat motion.

The blond continued to cry, he ironically had second thoughts of a blowjob. _"How could Davis take this? It's feels awesome but strange. It feels like my body is acting on its own." _

Hikari smiled around his thick member, deciding to switch her tactic. She chose to speed up the pace a bit and nullify the deep throat. She decreased to a little above of his member and got herself into a groove. She delighted herself observing him struggle against her actions. He tried digging into the small bed, even tearing a hole in it. She knows she has the young ninja at her mercy. Soon, his little kyuubi's will inevitably swim down her hatch.

She moaned and wrapped a hand around the base of his member. The medic nin hastily pumped what she doesn't have captured and felt the blonde's hands venture into her raven hair, not that she minded. In fact, the whole thing encouraged her further.

T.k. felt a bizarre reaction from his cock. If he didn't know any better he could swear he was about too. Panic set in, "Hikari; you gotta' stop, I'm going to burst," he cried.

She nuh unh'd on him, even going so far as to giggle at how oblivious he truly is.

"Hikari!" he panted another warning.

The medic held her ground. She gathered more wetness, lubing him up as another form of torture.

He writhed in painful agony. "I'm sorry Hikari, I'm bursting, ggggaaaaaawwwwwwdddddddd!!!!!!!!"

She opened her throat, ready to accept his virgin seed. Not even she could've been ready for the abundant amount he released. His thick, hot, demonic kids poured onto her tongue. While surprisingly delicious, it was too much for her to hold. Her mouth coughed up his offering. The remnants coated his seal.

Two minutes later, seeds are remaining to spew from him. She hardened up and accepted it like a champ, succeeding in lapping the last of his nut-erade. Oddly, she desired more. She greedily placed her mouth over his stomach and painfully suctioned him in a manner that would make a succubus jealous with envy.

"More….T.k.….Mmmmmmmm……you're so good…." The medic seemed to develop an addiction, so much so she devoured his cock again.

"It hurts Shi-Hikari….." he complained. His head has become extremely sensitive after cumming so much.

"It'll be over soon."

T.k. broke his promise, opening his eyes to spot the weirdest event. Hikari's mouth is on his penis and she's smiling. His initial thought was unpleasant. He deemed it disgusting and failed to fathom why Catherine bragged so much about it.

The medic nin became aggressive. She took all of him in, stopped, and released with loud slurping. T.k. shut his eyes again.

"Shi…."

She moans hungrily. "So good…..T.k.…." she mumbles. The vibrations created that previous feeling of him needing to burst. She relishes his sounds and cries for God. What was a curse and a sick joke became her personal chico stick. She refused to stall until he gives her another load. Fortunately, a forgiving mood overcame her.

"_I think I'll finish my T.k. off easy this time. Next time, I'm going to give an even better blowjob. Wait a minute, __**my **__T.k.."_

She released some of chakra onto her tongue and licked the underside of his shaft, making him purr. Then she emanated more to the back of her throat to set up to knock out punch. "Ready T.k.?" she gurgled.

The blond was so far gone and in pain he had no energy to decide a thing. That's fine with her since she wasn't really granting him a choice. Hikari wantonly devours every centimeter of his delicious rod down her throat, tenaciously combating her gag reflex as chakra coils rotate around the head, forcing its pressure into the intended target like his rasengan. Its effects were immediate.

"Shi…………!!!!!!!!!!!!" he growled outrageously. His seed once again sputters about in her warm cavern. This time she was prepared. Slither of his arousal dribbled onto her tongue to be savored for a moment then greedily gulped down the hatch of Hikari. She lustfully groaned as she did this, forcing a bit more of him to release.

"_I can't believe I was against this earlier. I'm glad I opposed my greater judgment. T.k. is so good. I hope he doesn't think this will be his last time getting a blowjob from his Aunt Hikari. After this experience, he's all mine when he reaches 18 and not a day longer," _she seductively thought.

"T.k.?"

"Y-yes S-S-Hikari??"

"How was that?"

"Awesome."

"That's good to hear. You can open your eyes now. I'm grateful you kept your promise," she smiled brightly.

"Of course," he lied.

"T.k.?"

"Yeah?"

"This time, you can keep your eyes open."

"What?"

The medic nin went back to servicing her T.k., completely ignoring the heavy chakra outside the door.


End file.
